Nada é por acaso
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Songfic com a musica de Sandy e Júnior fala a respeito dos acontecimentos posteriores a declaração de amor feita por Hermione Granger.


Nada é por acaso 

(Sandy e Junior)

Por Sarah Snape 

_**Já faz algum tempo **_

_**Que eu fui te declarar **_

_**A minha paixão **_

**_O desejo de te conquistar_ **

Não parece incrível? Mas é realidade mesmo. Não entendo como pude fazer aquilo. Eu me odeio. Sim essa é a verdade. EU ME ODEIO. Na verdade, não sei fui tomada por um acesso grande de cretinice. Só pode ser. Não, talvez cretinice não seja o certo... foi amor, paixão, alguma espécie de obsessão... Só pode ser. Ainda não me conformo de ter feito aquilo. E de qualquer forma porque não? Realmente não sei como esse sentimento se instalou em mim. Na verdade, eu acordei um dia e ao me olhar no espelho descobri que estava apaixonada por ele. E justo por quem, meu Deus, por aquele tirano malévolo. São coisas que não tem explicação. Talvez não existam no mundo duas pessoas tão diferentes quanto nós. 

Sim, mas o que posso fazer, se fiz tudo, tudo, tudo o que poderia ter feito e ainda mais para tirar esse sentimento do meu peito? Por que cada vez que o vejo minhas pernas tremem e meu coração parece querer saltar pela boca? Justamente alguém como eu, cujos interesses são primordialmente os livros, tinha que me deixar envolver por um sentimento tão forte e tão inesperado como esse? E justamente por aquele cretino?

_**Você me evitou **_

_**E nem ao menos quis tentar **_

_**E até disse não **_

_**Com medo de se entregar **_

- A senhorita só pode estar sob efeito da maldição Impero. – retrucou ele, frio e calculista como sempre ao escutar tudo o que eu tinha a dizer. 

Também, a culpa fora minha mesmo. Havia surrupiado veritaserum da sala dele. Na verdade, precisava me declarar. Não suportava mais essa paixão me doendo no peito. Certamente não seria correspondida, isso era certo. Mas de qualquer forma, e por alguma maneira a mim desconhecida, achava que ele precisava saber. Naturalmente eu não teria coragem de contar. Poderia receber alguma espécie de maldição ou uma perda enorme de pontos. Realmente, foi uma atuação desastrosa para mim. Até hoje não admito que fiz algo assim, mas na verdade, embora não parecesse foi a decisão mais acertada da minha vida. 

Jamais poderia imaginar o tirano Severo Snape numa situação daquelas e seria realmente muito cômico, se aquilo não tivesse sido provocado por mim mesma. Correndo o risco de perder mais de 100 pontos provoquei um grave acidente com a Poção que ele nos mandara fazer naquele dia. Nem Neville teria sido mais eficaz. Afinal, a inteligência, além de nos dar notas, também tem de nos trazer as oportunidades. O final da aula correu como eu planejara e ele me mandou ficar e limpar toda aquela sujeirada. Muito bem, perfeito. Tirei a Veritasserum que estava em meu bolso e a tomei. Foi um ato impensado, eu sei. Eu me recriminei diversas vezes por isso. Se realmente quisesse ter falado algo deveria ter sido suficientemente corajosa para tê-lo feito sem o auxilio de nada nem de ninguém. Simplesmente peguei o vidrinho e coloquei em cima da mesa dele: 

- O que significa isso, Senhorita Granger? – ele era frio, calculista e mau. Sim, era tudo isso, mas eu o amava. 

Na verdade, ele não tivera nem tempo de fazer a pergunta toda antes que eu desandasse a falar todas as mais belas palavras e fazer-lhe uma declaração de amor que parecia vinda do céu. Não planejara nada para dizer com antecedência e para ser sincera não me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu. Apenas falei tudo o que tinha dentro do meu coração, todos aqueles sentimentos bonitos. 

Quanto mais eu ia falando, mais ele arregalava seus lindos olhos negros em admiração, mas por fim decretou minha sentença. 

- A senhorita só pode estar sob efeito da maldição Impero. – retrucou ele, frio e calculista como sempre ao escutar tudo o que eu tinha a dizer. 

- Não é verdade... Era Veritasseru... 

Não me lembro de mais nada só que acordei na Ala Hospitalar e vim a saber que desmaiara devido à força que tinha a tal Poção da Verdade. 

_**Mas um sentimento **_

_**Quando é pra valer **_

_**Cedo ou tarde faz **_

**_O que era sonho acontecer_ **

Coisas estranhas aconteceram nas semanas seguintes. Eu estava extremamente envolvida com os preparativos para a formatura e os NIEM's. Além de mim, ninguém mais prestaria as provas deste nível. Não que isso fosse alguma surpresa, afinal eu era a Sabe-Tudo. Eu pensei que fosse ficar com vergonha de me aproximar dele depois do que acontecera, do que eu provocara, mas isso não aconteceu. Fazia questão de encontrá-lo pelos corredores, assim, ao léu. Quem me visse e por acaso desconfiasse das minhas reais intenções, nem acreditaria que era eu mesma, tão pacata e comedida, que fazia aquilo, perseguindo meu alvo sem trégua. Um tempo depois, fiquei sabendo que fora aquela persistência que não me deixara perder aquela guerra. O mais impressionante eram os olhares surpresos e de certa forma amedrontados que ele me lançava. Inquisitivos. Na verdade, jamais esperara dele alguma atitude diferente. Era surpreendente, pois depois de tudo o que lhe disse ele não me evitava, apenas me examinava com seus grandes olhos negros que continham uma incredulidade educada. 

_**Agora eu sei, posso sentir **_

_**Que seu amor já faz parte de mim **_

Como se já não me bastassem todos os problemas que tenho eu ainda consigo arranjar mais um. Ele lembrava da garota adormecida na Ala Hospitalar. Meu Deus! o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Não, mil vezes não... Como essa tola diz estar apaixonada por mim? Por mim? Ela só poderia estar sob a maldição Impero, realmente. Isso tudo o que ela falara, para não dizer que era impossível, poderia ser colocado nas questões menos prováveis. O que será que ela queria falando todas aquelas barbaridades para mim? No mínimo alguma aposta ou coisa parecida. Não, na verdade, o mais impressionante da historia toda fora que ela parecera sincera... Não, seja realista.. ela estava sendo sincera. Ela gosta de você! Como alguém pode gostar de mim se nem eu mesmo gosto de mim?? 

Mas ela me persegue... Isso esta ficando desagradável. Aonde vou, aquela garota esta por perto. Talvez esteja na hora de começar a mudar os locais. Devo estar sendo muito previsível. Ou, ela fica me analisando. Droga, mas que inferno, não suporto mais os olhares daquela garota... me incomoda. Por que, maldição, não consigo mais ficar indiferente a isso? 

- Severo! – era Alvo Dumbledore que lhe chamava pela terceira vez. 

- Desculpe, Alvo. - disse ele parecendo ter levado um jato de água fria no rosto. 

- Você parece distante... aconteceu alguma coisa? – quis saber o diretor. 

- Não aconteceu nada, Alvo. Apenas estava pensando.

_**Tudo o que falei **_

_**De alguma forma te envolveu **_

_**Te enfeitiçou **_

_**de repente, você percebeu **_

- Imaginei que você estivesse por aqui. – disse ele quando alguns minutos depois estava dois andares abaixo, no local onde Hermione Granger vigiava os corredores. 

- Onde o senhor pensou que eu estivesse? – perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos. Era verdade que nos últimos tempos, fazia vigilância cerrada ao professor de Poções, mas naquele instante estava apenas desempenhando suas funções. - Esse é meu horário de vigiar os corredores. 

- Este é meu caminho habitual para descer às masmorras. – retrucou ele fungando. 

- Não é verdade. - comentou ela - Ficaria mais prático o senhor descer as masmorras pela escada lateral. Não era preciso vir pelo corredor central. 

- Ora, senhorita Granger o que esta querendo dizer? – ele perguntou estreitando os olhos. 

- Na verdade não estou querendo dizer nada, fiz apenas um comentário... 

Nem bem ela terminara aquela frase, um vento muito forte varreu o corredor que eles estavam e apagou todas as luzes... Barulhos de toda a ordem, parecia que algo de muito grave estava acontecendo. Hermione ficou assustada com a escuridão e procurou sua varinha no bolso, mas uma voz a seu ouvido lhe disse: 

- Não acenda a luz com a varinha, senhorita Granger. – a voz era suave e ele estava a centímetros do seu ouvido – Vamos ver o que aconteceu... deve ser algo muito grave. 

Hermione apenas fechou os olhos. Nem acreditava naquilo. Estava sozinha com o professor Snape numa escola deserta e escura, mas como nada poderia ser perfeito alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo. Mas ele puxou sua mão e apenas disse: 

- Venha... - a mão dele era delicada, porém fria e lhe segurava com força... – Eles foram caminhando pelos corredores desertos e escuros... Até a porta principal da escola, mas não viram nada de errado, porém os barulhos continuavam. Com cuidado eles afastaram a porta, e saíram. 

- Não tem nada aqui.. – ele disse quando verificou que o exterior do castelo estava deserto. Ele soltou a mão da moça e disse a ela - Fique aqui que vou até a cabana do Hagrid. 

- Não me deixe aqui, tenho medo de ficar sozinha. 

- Mulheres... – ele suspirou – Venha então... Ela pegou a mão do professor novamente que estava preocupado demais para fazer objeções. E Hermione conjeturava quando teria outra oportunidade como aquela. 

Eles caminharam em silêncio, mas não havia nada por ali. Os barulhos continuavam e vinham de dentro do castelo. 

**_Que nada é por acaso, _**

_**E nem precisa ter razão **_

_**Você aceitou **_

_**Dar uma chance por meu coração** _

- O que será que esta acontecendo? – perguntou ela levemente amedrontada. 

- Não faço idéia, senhorita Granger. Não faço idéia.. – eles entraram no castelo por uma entrada lateral que dava acesso direito às masmorras e que Hermione não conhecia. Conforme foram caminhando pelos corredores as luzes voltaram... Em uma das salas o barulho parecia ensurdecedor. 

- E agora, vamos comemorar o aniversário de 300 anos de Morte de Miss Gray, a fantasma da Corvinal. – dizia Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça para os convivas. 

Hermione olhou para o professor, que parecia possesso ao ver a cena. Ele observou a festa de morte e depois disse só então soltando a mão da moça: 

- Avisaram você que teria uma festa de fantasmas na escola? 

- Não, professor. 

- Nem a mim. Vamos acabar com essa pouca vergonha agora mesmo. – ele fez menção de entrar na sala, mas uma voz interrompeu seus intuitos. 

- Severo, me desculpe, esqueci de lhe avisar quando esteve em minha sala mais cedo. – era o diretor - Eles apagaram todas as luzes do castelo e lançaram jatos de ventos nas pessoas que estavam circulando. Belas idéias para a recepção e inicio de uma comemoração, não acha? 

Severo Snape não retrucou, mas seu rosto ficou rubro de raiva. 

- Desculpe Senhorita Granger, pedi para Minerva lhe dar o recado, mas decerto ela esqueceu. – comentou o diretor que parecia estar se divertindo muito – Já que vocês estão aqui, vamos aproveitar a festa. – convidou ele. 

- Não, Alvo. Muito obrigado pelo convite, mas tenho alguns assuntos a tratar. – falou Snape querendo sair logo daí. 

- Senhorita Granger... 

- Desculpe diretor, mas eu tenho que fazer a vigilância do corredor principal. – falou ela virando-se. 

- Bom, então aconselho vocês a irem na cozinha tomar um café, pois parecem duas folhas de papel de tão pálidos. – sentenciou o diretor que em seguida entrou na sala. 

Por alguns corredores Hermione Granger e Severo Snape caminharam lado-a-lado. Ela realmente tinha como destino as cozinhas. Precisava de um chá quente. Snape parecia resmungar algumas coisas, como "isso é o cumulo", ou "sempre sou o ultimo, a saber". Eles pararam de fronte ao quadro da pêra e Hermione fez uma cosquinha nela e foi ai que o professor pareceu acordar. 

- Onde estamos indo? 

- À cozinha. - falou ela abrindo a grande porta. 

Ele não estivera muitas vezes nas cozinhas de Hogwarts. Às vezes, quando queria alguma coisa sempre chamava alguns dos elfos que lhe arranjavam tudo sem questionar ordens. Tudo estava brilhando de tão limpo, porém, silencioso e deserto. Os elfos a muito já havia indo dormir. A lareira ainda tinha algumas hachas queimando. Hermione providenciou chá, duas xícaras e alguns biscoitos com a varinha. E sentou-se numa das mesas desertas. 

- Um chá! – exclamou ela servindo-se. 

Severo Snape ainda estava parado na porta olhando para o nada. Pensava na verdade em como havia sido tolo em se assustar daquela maneira. Hogwarts era um local com inúmeras proteções e ninguém indesejado conseguiria entrar ali com facilidade sem que despertassem todas as proteções e maldições que circundavam o castelo e seus terrenos. 

- O senhor não quer chá? – convidou ela. 

Ele ainda parecia petrificado. Aqueles barulhos pareciam aquilo que Lúcio chamava de Torturazinha de Trouxas, gritos, alvoroço... 

- Sim, Senhorita Granger, sim. – respondeu ele sentando-se de fronte a ela e tomando o chá. Era bom o chá, parecia de maçã verde. Ele gostava de maçã verde, era levemente azeda. – ele arregalou os olhos - Será que ela havia descoberto isso também? 

Hermione não falou nada enquanto bebiam o chá. Queria falar, perguntar, inquirir, mas achou melhor ficar em silêncio. Queria saber por que ele não lhe deixara ascender a luz da varinha. Por que agarrara sua mão e lhe fizera sair do castelo e por que a acompanhara sem questionamento até as cozinhas e bebericava de seu chá. Não que tivesse sido ruim, ficar de mão dadas com ele, no escuro. Ao contrário, mas... 

Ele se levantou, agradeceu o chá, o que fez a moça ficar muito surpresa, e saiu da cozinha. Ao encostar a porta ele ainda pensou: 

_"Bem, essa qualidade ela tem. Não fica perguntando nada quando percebe que não estou com animo para responder. Isso é bom!". _

_**Quando a gente ama, **_

_**vale a pena arriscar **_

_**Mais de mil caminhos **_

_**Pra poder se encontrar **_

Hermione refletia sobre a noite da festa da Morte da Fantasma Mary Gray, ao invés de ler o _"Substancioso livro das Substâncias". Precisava ainda fazer algumas anotações a respeito das substâncias que poderiam eventualmente serem inquiridas no teste de Herbologia. Mas seu pensamento continuava firme num par de olhos negros que não haviam parado de lhe observar um só instante durante o café-da-manhã seguinte, o almoço, o jantar e assim sucessivamente. _"Por que ele fazia isso?"_ "_Por que ficava me martirizando daquela maneira quando nunca iria querer realmente algo comigo?"._ _

Ela fechou o livro inconformada e foi para sua ronda noturna, mas lá teve uma surpresa. 

- Creio que será obrigada a desfrutar de minha amável companhia, senhorita Granger. 

Hermione ouviu aquela frase e suas mãos começaram a suar. 

- Ora, mas a que devo a honra? – perguntou ela no mesmo tom. 

- Mudança de escala de vigílias. – o professor alcançou um pergaminho para ela com expressão mortífera. 

- Que horário horrível! Das dez da noite às duas da madrugada, três vezes por semana. – comentou ela – isso elimina boa parte de meus estudos noturnos. Que droga! 

- Não pense você, senhorita que eu fiquei satisfeito com isso. – retrucou ele friamente – Você pode patrulhar as duas torres e eu patrulho as masmorras. Daqui à uma hora nos encontramos aqui no saguão. 

- Certo, professor. - dissera Hermione saindo em direção a Torre da Grifinória. 

Severo Snape saiu para o outro lado ainda bravo consigo mesmo. _Por que havia feio Alvo mudar as escalas de vigília?_

Não poderia ser porque tinha interesses na irritante Sabe-Tudo. 

_"Não,_ - conjeturou ele - _apenas estou influenciado por aquilo que ela me disse depois da aula. Sim, influenciado, mas eu não devo me permitir essas influências. Ela estava brincando era isso e eu pelo visto estou caindo na conversa dela". _

_"Não, ela não estava mentindo, usou Verissaterum. Ela gosta de você..." _

_"Ninguém gosta de mim..." _

_"Mas ela gosta... Ela gosta, não percebe como ela não desgruda o olho de você durante as aulas?" _

_"Mas então me diga porque você levou ela para fora da escola naquela noite, em que pensou que o castelo tinha sido invadido pelos inimigos de Alvo?" _

_"Fiquei com medo por ela, porque sei que ela é nascida trouxa". _

"_E você ainda tem a coragem de dizer que não gosta da moça". _

"_Eu não gosto dela... Apenas fiquei com medo..." _

"_Mas então porque você agarrou a mão dela, e não soltou mais? porque quando ela pediu, não a deixou sozinha no escuro?" _

"_Já disse que não gosto dela. Apenas não quis cometer mais uma injustiça." _

- Muito bem! Algo de interessante em sua ronda, senhorita? – perguntou ele quando novamente se encontraram no saguão de entrada. 

- Nada de anormal, professor. 

- Que lástima. – disse ele falsamente pesaroso. - preciso de algumas pessoas para destripar as novas iguanas. 

Hermione não respondeu e apenas ficou olhando o homem em sua frente. Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão maldosa e com a varinha na mão e disse: 

- Expelliarmus! – com surpresa uma luz vermelha ofuscante saiu da varinha dele e num segundo ele tinha a varinha da garota presa nas mãos. Hermione só arregalou os olhos. 

- Você está sem reflexos, senhorita? – comentou ele observando a varinha dela nas mãos – Tem que aprender a ser mais rápida, a ter mais reflexos. Nestas vigílias noturnas poderá ser atacada facilmente e terá que saber se defender. 

Hermione até concordou com o que ele falava, mas não conseguia entender o porque daquilo. Era publico e notório, que se ela tinha algumas deficiências eram justamente em Vôos e Duelos. Jamais aprendera a duelar. 

Ele alcançou a varinha dizendo: 

- Seja mais atenta da próxima vez. – devolveu a varinha e assim foram uma, duas, dez, vinte vezes e cada vez era mais complicado para desarmar a moça, mas ele sempre conseguia. 

- Precisa de mais atenção, senhorita Granger. Mais atenção. – Hermione não retrucava, apenas procurava ser mais atenta. 

_**Agora eu sei, posso sentir **_

**_Que seu amor já faz parte de mim _**

Aquela rotina perdurava, durante as três noites por semana em que eles faziam as rondas juntos. Hermione, porém, não entendia muito bem, quais eram as intenções do professor, mas só de poder ficar próximo a ele parecia que as coisas valiam a pena. Na verdade, essas tentativas e conseqüente desarmamento lhe ajudavam muito quando circulava sozinha pelos corredores à noite, com as sombras as tochas como companhia e quando varava a noite em estudos na Biblioteca. Mas ela se perguntava constantemente: _"por que ele iria querer auxiliá-la?"_ Ela lembrava todos os lances da noite anterior. Pela primeira vez em semanas, Severo Snape não conseguira desarmá-la e ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele apenas disse: 

- Muito bom! – em uma voz destituída de qualquer sentimento – Agora é sua vez de tentar me desarmar. 

Hermione riu. Aquilo, em materia de duelos era a coisa mais excepcional do mundo a ser feito. Desarmar Severo Snape! E naturalmente ela não conseguiu fazer isso.. tentou por muitas vezes, algumas noites e mais tentativas, mais tentativas e nada. Até que por fim, ele decretou: 

- Um bruxo bom em duelo, pode ser desarmado por você... Um muito bom não... Mas já é o suficiente para situações básicas. 

- Mas por que isso? – ela perguntou talvez pela milésima vez. 

- É importante que a senhoria saiba duelar. 

- Eu sei disso. – afirmou ela - Mas por que isso agora? 

Ele se aproximou da moça e olhando-a nos olhos disse: 

- Você tem certeza que não sabe? 

_**Você vai descobrir o que é amor de verdade **_

_**Sei que os meus olhos vão te convencer **_

_**que eu te amo, além das palavras **_

_**Ah...como eu quero você. **_

Ele ainda se recriminava intimamente por estar fazendo aquilo, mas uma vez que ela se dizia apaixonada por ele, embora nunca houvessem mais tocado no assunto. 

_"Também eu fui um estúpido com ela". _

_"Mas e se ela não tiver mais nenhum interesse por mim". _

_"Ela tem sim, o jeito com que me olha..." _

_"Que coisa, como aquela menina fez com que eu me interessasse por ela?? Como ela conseguiu isso?" _

_"Isso é auto-sugestão minha..." _

_"Não, meu caro, não é. Você gosta dela sim, ensinou a ela como duelar de verdade, para que ela tivesse chance de se defender se quiser mesmo ficar com você"_. 

_"Tudo bem, eu gosto dela". _

Era o baile de Formatura. Ele jamais pensara em ver Hermione Granger tão linda. Tão radiante, tão feliz... Ela estava soberba num vestido azul, que lhe fazia parecer ainda mais jovem e feliz. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, bem arrumados... Ela dançava radiante com Harry Potter no meio do salão, mas seus olhos percorriam a coluna dos presentes como que em busca de alguém. E quando o viu sorriu timidamente. E ele apenas cumprimentou-a com a cabeça. Todos pareciam se divertir muito naquela festa, mas ele estava concentrado numa coisa que tinha que fazer, ou melhor, que jamais se perdoaria se não fizesse. 

- Professor, se importaria de me ceder uma dança? – ele virou-se para a moça parada a seu lado. 

- Claro que não! – ele pegou a mão da moça pela primeira vez depois daquela noite de aniversário de morte e um calafrio percorreu ambos. Ele se levantou e acompanhou a moça até a pista de dança. Hermione percebeu que ele realmente estava muito bem arranjando, como se aquele fosse um grande dia. Um dia realmente especial. 

A musica começou a tocar, era lenta e romântica. 

- Parabéns pela formatura, senhorita. – ele falou. 

- Obrigada, professor. 

- O que pretende fazer agora? 

- Vou fazer faculdade em Oxford. – explicou ela - Durante as férias virão os resultados. Claro, meu pai ainda tem alguma esperança que eu seja dentista, mas... 

- Mas... 

- Meus planos são bem diferentes. – continuou ela - Tem algumas coisas que não fiz e que gostaria de ter feito. – ela olhou diretamente para ele. 

- Bem, - ele tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso - Este é meu presente, pela sua formatura. Espero que goste. 

Ela sorriu e agradeceu, mas ele disse a última palavra. 

- Abra mais tarde, quando for dormir. 

O professor beijou a mão da moça e saiu do salão. 

_**Mas um sentimento **_

_**quando é pra valer **_

_**Cedo ou tarde **_

_**faz o que era sonho acontecer **_

Hermione fechou as cortinas de sua cama quando fora dormir. O dia já começava a amanhecer. A festa fora maravilhosa, aquela fora sua formatura. Ela se graduara em Transfiguração, mas tivera notas ótimas em todas as disciplinas inclusive em Duelos. Também, depois de todo aquele treino era realmente difícil pegá-la desprevenida. Mas o momento glorioso fora aquele em que conseguira dançar com Severo Snape. Era realmente uma lástima que ele não quisesse nada com ela. Era uma lástima, mas de alguma forma, ele deveria gostar dela, nem que fosse simplesmente não a odiando. Comprara até um presente. 

Ela se sentou na cama, abriu a pequena caixa e quase não conseguiu conter um grito de admiração ao ver o que tinha dentro. Era um anel, um belo solitário... um anel de noivado. 

Hermione fechou os olhos por onde caiam lágrimas emocionadas. Ele também a amava... 

_**Agora eu sei, posso sentir **_

_**Que seu amor já faz parte de mim **_

_- _Querida, desligue essa luz. Venha dormir, está muito tarde. 

Hermione levantou os olhos do pergaminho e virou o marido deitado na cama a lhe observar. 

- Já vou, Severo, já vou. – respondeu ela com impaciência. 

- Você disse isso há duas horas atrás. Sabe que não consigo dormir com luz acesa. – protestou ele levemente. 

- Já estou terminando. 

- Enfim, o que você esta escrevendo ai tão concentrada, senhora Snape? 

- Nada de importante, querido. Mas estou terminando. É só uma história. – ela pousou a pena sobre o pergaminho e pegou o candelabro, apagando a vela. 

- Hermione, hoje eu já lhe disse que te amo? 

- É... - considerou ela - Deve fazer umas duas horas, desde a última vez que você falou. 

- Tudo isso? 

- Tudo isso, sim. – respondeu ela fingindo-se brava. 

- Eu te amo, sua sabe-tudo! 

- Eu te amo seu tirano-ditador. 


End file.
